1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to barbells, and in particular to an apparatus and method for changing barbell weights.
2. Background of the Invention
Weightlifting is a popular and effective way to strengthen muscles. Barbells are used frequently in this type of exercise. As may be observed in FIGS. 5-9, a typical barbell 40 comprises a bar 42 upon which weights 44 are slid. A collar 46 serves to prevent weights 44 from sliding off bar 42.
A plurality of weights 44 may be slid onto bar 42, depending on how much total weight is to be employed in the particular exercise being conducted. Thus, the ability of quickly and easily changing weights 44 is advantageous in setting up a barbell 40 for exercise.
However, where barbell 40 rests on the ground, friction between weights 44 and the ground makes removal and installation of weights 44 on bar 42 difficult. Typically, an individual must lift up an end of bar 44 with one hand, and slide weights 44 on or off with the other hand. This can be rather difficult for smaller individuals or children due to the physical strength required to perform this maneuver. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for changing barbell weights which permits the quick and easy removal and installation of weights on a bar.
Existing Designs
A number of approaches have been proposed to achieve this objective. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,758,795, 6,039,678, 4,971,318, 4,531,728 and 4,529,198 were granted Barber, Dawson, Tracy, Wright and Hettick, Jr. respectively for apparatuses which permitted weights to be added and removed from bars. The application of Towley, III published as U.S. Pat. No. 2004/0162197, was directed towards the same purpose. Notably, Barber '795 taught a bar incorporating bellows-like containers at each end which could be filled with varying amounts of water to achieve the weight desired. These apparatuses suffered from the drawback that non-standard weights were required to be used with the inventions they taught. Thus, standard, existing weights could not be used according to these patents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,123,651 and 5,772,561 were awarded Ellenburg and Hayden respectively, and U.S. patent applications, published as 2006/0205573 and 2006/0116255 by Savage and Scrivens respectively, taught barbell and dumbbell stands. While these stands appeared capable of supporting barbells and/or dumbbells, no provision for quickly and easily changing weights was disclosed.